


oui

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [81]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: ontheoutsidealwayslookingin requested on tumblr: Can you do one where Sebastian keeps talking about/to Blaine in French and being all sweet but Blaine actually speaks French fluently for some reason and knows what he is saying?? I love embarrassed Sebastian lol--Blaine stretches his arms up over his head, a yawn slipping out of his mouth and adjusts his body in one of the chairs at the Dalton café. It’s definitely not the most comfortable seat in the school but it’ll keep him from falling asleep—even though he craves one of the soft, maroon leather lounge chairs in the senior commons.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	oui

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely claim no ownership of knowing the French language; everything is from google translate and me doing my best. I apologize if anything is incorrect if you know french! i had a lot of trouble translating 'he' and 'his' instead of translate kicking out 'her' and 'she'. Sigh. Someone teach me this beautiful language. Italics are there as a rough estimate of what was intended.

Blaine stretches his arms up over his head, a yawn slipping out of his mouth and adjusts his body in one of the chairs at the Dalton café. It’s definitely not the most comfortable seat in the school but it’ll keep him from falling asleep—even though he craves one of the soft, maroon leather lounge chairs in the senior commons.

He just has to put in another hour of studying and he’ll call it a day—he wants to maintain his 4.2 GPA and he’s worried this calculus exam is really going to take his knees out from under him. He picks up his mug of coffee and takes a long sip, letting out a soft sigh as he leans forward and begins concentrating again, giving himself some sample math problems to do.

And the moment he hears Sebastian enter the café, he should have known that he wasn’t going to get any more work done—especially since he was walking in with Hunter. He looks up as his boyfriend approaches his table, a soft smile on his lips even as Sebastian leans down to kiss him.

“I’m studying,” He says quickly and the taller raises an eyebrow.

“Ouch, blowing me off already?”

“I just really need to concentrate.”

Hunter, not getting or caring about the message, slams his satchel down onto Blaine’s table and nearly spills his coffee. “Please, you could do that exam in your sleep.”

He opens his mouth to protest but then Sebastian sits too, his hand slipping onto his knee and giving it a squeeze when he settles into the chair next to him. “We’ll be quiet, I promise. I won’t see you for the rest of the day because of our different class schedules and lacrosse taking control of my life.”

Blaine sighs softly, not really up to arguing with Sebastian when all he wants to do is spend time with him. He leans into the touch with a gentle eyeroll but there’s a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

“Fine.” He mumbles, looking back down at his calculus.

“You guys are disgusting,” Hunter tuts, opening up his chemistry text.

“Fuck off,” Sebastian says back quickly and Blaine gives him a look; _seriously?_ Sebastian sighs and leans back into his seat, pretending to zip his mouth closed even though they both know that won’t last for long.

And it doesn’t—except this weird thing happens where Sebastian thinks carrying on the conversation in French is somehow not as disruptive as in English.

“La seule chose dégoûtante ici est votre goût de la mode.” _Only disgusting thing here is your fashion taste_ –Sebastian raises an eyebrow and Hunter clicks his tongue off the roof of his mouth. “Knock-off Amadeo Oxfords, really?”

There’s a shadow that passes over Hunter’s face that Blaine recognizes, something that happens with Sebastian every so often when he’s challenged. Amusement, maybe, being entertained for sure—ready to sharpen his words and verbally spar because that’s what they’re good at.

“Voulez-vous vraiment parler de goût?” _Do you really want to talk about taste?_ And Blaine is about to interrupt them for what has to be the third time because _come on_ but then he notices Hunter motioning to Blaine across the table.

It’s a subtle tilt because both of them don’t know he can not only hear them but _understand_ them as well. Blaine’s been putting in extra time in-between his classes to learn French. He was going to surprise Sebastian with it because he had invited him to go with him to Paris over Christmas break. Blaine wanted to be prepared with more than just phrases about where the restroom was or how to order off a menu.

Turns out he has a pretty good knack for memorizing languages. He thanks his uncanny ability to absorb music and song lyrics so well because it’s probably what gives him the upper hand in the first place.

He considers telling them both to be quiet or moving to another table but…when he realizes Hunter’s chastising Sebastian about ‘taste’ and referring to _him—_ well, he’s going to sit right where he’s at and hear the end of this.

Sebastian visibly bristles at Hunter’s statement and shakes his head, glancing at Blaine for a moment before he formulates a response. “J'ai un goût merveilleux. As-tu remarqué son cul?” _I have wonderful taste. Have you seen his ass?_

Blaine nearly chokes on his sip of coffee, pulling the mug away quickly and coughing. Sebastian turns his head, his forehead pinching as his hand absently settles on Blaine’s back. He waves him off gently, setting the mug back down.

“Wrong pipe.” He assures him, clearing his throat as his cheeks heat red.

Hunter rolls his eyes and taps his pen off his chemistry notebook. “Il ne vaut pas la peine.” _He can’t be worth the trouble._

Sebastian smiles sweetly at Blaine for a moment, leaning over to kiss the bridge of his nose. Blaine smirks gently and bats him away, shaking his head as he looks down at his math work that he should be focusing on.

“C'est parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce que sa langue peut faire.” _That’s because you haven’t seen what his tongue can do._

Blaine clears his throat and does his best not to squirm in his seat and instead leans back against his chair and presses his leg along Sebastian’s under the table. The move is innocent enough, something they do all the time when they’re with one another but it also feels good at a time like this, when Blaine wants to feel the pressure of Sebastian’s body without being obscene.

Hunter looks like a cat ready to pounce on an insect, his eyes switching between Blaine and Sebastian with a lazy interest. This is what Hunter enjoys doing; ruining friendships, relationships, anything he can insert himself between and pull apart with his hands. Blaine would go so far as to think Hunter’s _jealous_ of relationships he clearly has trouble forming on his own—but that assumes that he gives a shit about anything other than himself.

“Je suis sûr que votre petit ami aimerait savoir que vous ne vous intéressez qu'à lui sexuellement.” He mumbles, giving Sebastian a pointed look. _I'm sure your boyfriend would like to know that you are only sexually interested in him._

And even without Blaine becoming pretty fluent in French, he can pick out a word that can only mean one thing: _sexuellement._ He glances up at Sebastian who looks a little uncomfortable and even though they both know that what Hunter is saying isn’t true, Blaine knows that that’s a sore spot to dig his fingers into. When Blaine was still with Kurt, Sebastian made it quite obvious that he wanted to have sex with Blaine—sometimes it appeared to be the only thing he was after.

It took a long time for both of them to build up a sense of trust with one another, after the whole slushie incident and deciding that they wanted to be friends, _real_ friends this time, before eventually dating. Their road to being with one another hasn’t been easy and Hunter’s an asshole for exposing that raw and open wound that Sebastian still has.

He bites down on his tongue, hard, from saying anything and decides to accidently (on purpose) stomp on Hunter’s foot under the table. “Sorry.” He says quickly when Hunter glares at him.

“Not sure how you’re a co-captain with clodhoppers like that.”

Blaine smiles, all teeth, “Because I’m nicer and more well liked than you.”

Sebastian lets out a long sigh, the tension shattering like ice between them as all three of them go back to their studies. The taller leans a little towards Hunter, trying to put a finalizing nail into their conversation—

“Il est gentil, attentionné et une meilleure personne que moi.” _He is kind, caring and a better person than me._

Hunter practically bares his teeth at this sign of weakness as he says, “Pathétique.” _Pathetic._

And that’s when Blaine decides he can’t take it anymore, leaning over the table and closing Hunter’s chemistry book. “Hunter, vous ne sauriez pas une bonne relation si elle vous frappait au visage.” _You wouldn’t know a good relationship if it punched you in the face._

The look on Hunter’s face is payment enough when he registers that Blaine is not only speaking French but _what he says_ to him. Sebastian’s jaw falls open, practically on the ground as he covers a laugh with the palm of his hand.

“Je ne suis pas fan de violence mais si vous ne quittez pas cette table je vais vous frapper.” _I’m not a fan of violence but if you don’t leave this table, I’m going to hit you._ Blaine shoves the chemistry book off the table and into his lap, raising his eyebrows in a challenge as Hunter sputters and quickly grabs his things to leave.

He dramatically overturns his chair on the way out but Blaine just rolls his eyes, thankful that he’s alone with Sebastian—he can practically feel the toxicity leave his body with Hunter’s departure. Blaine takes a look at his boyfriend, Sebastian’s cheeks a soft shade of pink that brings out the freckles speckled there.

He smirks because it’s not often this role reversal happens, where _Blaine’s_ the one causing Sebastian to blush by catching him off guard. He leans forward when Sebastian scrunches his nose and kisses it before placing one on the corner of his mouth.

“Your accent is terrible,” He says after a few moments and Blaine shrugs.

“Yeah well, it’s a lot better than my Spanish.” He admits, taking Sebastian’s hand under the table. “Surprise.”

Sebastian shakes his head, running a hand over his face before his fingers massage the back of his neck. “You never cease to amaze me, Blaine Anderson.”

“Je cherche à plaire,” He says simply, shrugging his one shoulder. _I aim to please._

The taller raises an eyebrow, leaning over the table to close Blaine’s calculus book. “Yeah? Do you aim to please me in one of the empty storage closets or what?”

Blaine grins, nuzzling their noses before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Oui.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm over at blainesebastian on tumblr :3


End file.
